


Girl Of Hope

by Poppyfox



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyfox/pseuds/Poppyfox
Summary: Lucio and Amara live different lives,but Amara manages to be happy with almost to nothing.While the count has grown tired.





	Girl Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,ya'll this is my first fic,so I expect to improve overtime. Characters most likely won't be as in the game,you'll have to excuse me for that.  
> Would love if you showed me your love,it keeps up the motivation to continue.
> 
> The characters and the world belongs to NixHydra,it's their world,I'm just playing in it.

Count Lucio awoke with a start.He quickly sat up in his bed and started breathing heavily. _It's just a dream._  He thought as his gaze went to the window.It was still night,but the sky was painted with a mix of yellow and red,warning the people about the dawn that was coming.His reflexes jerked to attack when he felt someone beside him stir,but he caught a glimpse of a woman's naked leg and remembered last night.Right next to him was a woman,right next to her was also a man. _What do I need to worry for? Witch such company?_ His lips formed a satisfied sneer.He quickly laid down in his bed,trying to awake his company.Five minutes later joyful laugh could be heard from the count's room,sounds of pleasure soon after that.

Amara was breathing the fresh morning air in,taking in the sight of the sky just before dawn,looking at her surroundings, she couldn't feel more content if she tried. How different everything was without humans,how silent.She bent down to the ground,looking behind the green leaves,who weirdly always reminded her of stars. _Aha!_ She picked up a ripe,big green cucumber and put it in her basket. _That should be enough for today_.She blissfully picked up her basket of veggies and set off to the castle.How she enjoyed these summer mornings when she could walk outside in the early morning,everything seemed so soundless then and so right.Once again she patted herself on the back for convincing the castle cook to let her make a tiny vegetable patch, here in the castle grounds.It just made more sense,this way they could save more money when preparing food.Other exotic fruits and veggies must be bought from the farmers market of course,but they can grow,potatoes,cucumbers,cabbage,carrots and all kinds of fruits and vegetables on their own,this little part outside the castle was unused anyways. _Not to mention the little escape I get here._

Count Lucio awoke again,this time without any nightmares or company.He rung the bell,which was located right next to his bed and stood up.He briefly looked his form up and down in the mirror. _Just Perfect._ His lips formed a small satisfied smile.B _ut does it really matter?_ An unwelcome thought continued. _When I don't use this body in battle anymore? Whats the point of having this body then?_ His eyebrows knitted themselves. _Only vanity._ He got in the bath with a bad mod already.Reached out to the edge to pick up some soap and found a dozen useless bottles with essential oils,conditioners and shampoo,but not a single peace of soap in sight. _Honestly,what is the meaning of this,I rule all of Vesuvia,but can't get a simple bar of soap?_   He picked up some bottle,it didn't really matter which _.Mother, I can't get the dirt off. Rinse it with more water,Lucio._  His mother's voice rang clear in his ears. _Yes,soap is a luxury,soap was nowhere to be found or thought of when he was a child._ He pushed all the expensive bottles down with his hand and made his way out of the bath to the dressing room. _I'll let the servants know I want some soap,just soap._

Everyone was in a rush,the bell from the count's room just rang,that meant food must be ready when he came down to the dining room.They could cook the food early in the morning, it would be most convenient,but the count was unpredictable with his comings and goings unless the palace had guests over.So,everyone was cutting up fruits and placing them like damn paintings, mixing up salads and frying various meats. _A little excessive for breakfast,well I guess  it is lunch for him._ Amara and two other girls headed to the dining room,carrying the prepared bowls of salads. Soon all the other food will be ready,but that is not my duty. _To serve him,ew._ She felt so lucky not to be in the counts presence and hear him talk his nonsense,shout like a small child over the pettiest things.He has more than anyone could ever dream of and yet he doesn't seem to appreciate it.A sigh escaped her lips.

"Is anything wrong,Amara?"

"No,Gabriella,everything is fine, just thinking about the load of laundry I'll have to wash today" A quick lie, a twinge of satisfaction ran through her brain.Lying easily isn't an admirable quality,but it isn't useless either.

"Ohh,you'll be fine,you always get it done unbelievably fast." She assured her with a smile.

The other girl made her way to the prepared dishes,she's one of the serving personnel and contrary to Amara she couldn't feel happier about it.When you serve the Count you have probability to get in his bed and she wanted that very badly as was known widely. Amara smiled at Gabriella,she wasn't bad or easy,she just wanted an out.An out of this life and fast.Now Amara wanted an out too,but she couldn't sell her body like that,she will eventually save up enough to leave,it might take her twenty years though. She sighted again.In the end she could understand Gabriella,working in the castle was an exhausting job,the living situation was provided,but the pay wasn't great,other than food you couldn't buy much _.But,the count doesn't have anyone more than once in his bed and doesn't pay  anyone for sleeping with him,how would she get money from him exactly?_ She wondered all the way to the laundry room.

Count Lucio was looking at the maid's cleavage ,it was obviously unbuttoned so much to gain his attention. _How curious._ If only it brought him any rush of enjoyment.They were breasts,obviously he could appreciate them as a man,but he could have anyone anything,but it all seemed so empty.Here he was eating the finest of dishes in his luxurious dining room and he couldn't taste any food. A sudden wave of frustration hit him and he lashed out.

"Leave,now!" after a pause of confusion he could see on the servants faces he roared louder."I said leave!"

No one was going to object and all the servants scurried away. _This will not do,I've won wars,I made it out of the village,I am the only one who made it out._ With a rush of determination he stood up and started walking.He needed to leave, he needed to concentrate,he headed for the nearest exit and sat down on a log.The place was unknown,but obviously frequented,he could tell by the path on the ground.But no one was in sight. _What is the matter with me,nothing brings me pleasure anymore. The food,the women,the men,it's all pointless,meaningless._ And suddenly he heard a voice. _Someone's here?_ _There go my hunting skills.Can't even know a human is near me anymore._ He stood up and turned to leave,but the voice started singing.

**_I need a lover to give me_ **

**_The kind of love that will last always_ **

**_I need somebody uplifting To take me away, babe, oh yeah, yeah_ **

_It was quite good,untrained,but good._ He made his way down the servant path.The voice kept getting louder.

**_I want a lover who knows me, yeah_ **

**_Who understands how I feel inside_ **

**_Someone to comfort and hold me_ **

**_Through the long lonely nights 'till the dawn_ **

**_Why don't you take me away?_ **

It was a maid,an unseen maid,but there was a big possibility he didn't remember her,there were so many people working in the castle.No,he thought,I would have remembered her,she had abnormally grey hair,he couldn't quite tell if all of it was completely gray.Against the sun the hair seemed to lighten.

**_Dreamlover, come rescue me_ **

**_Take me up, take me down_ **

**_Take me anywhere you want to, baby, now I need you so desperately_ **

Her singing didn't seem to slow down her work,she was hanging white sheets with such a big concentration level she didn't notice the count staring at her just twenty meters away.

**_Won't you please come around?_ **

**_'Cause I wanna share forever with you, baby_ **

**_With you, baby_ **

_She seemed..happy.Hanging sheets,working a maid's job.How? How this insignificant woman doing an insignificant job was so damn happy and he the emperor of all Vesuvia was not?_ She turned to the basket and picked it up. _She must be done._ and to his own surprise he felt embarrassed as if if he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. _That's ridiculous._  But when he saw her turn he dashed out of the path.Quite a few servants got to see the Count running through their quarters as fast as a bullet,but were wise to not mention it to anyone.


End file.
